Babá Emmett II
by Kah Cullen
Summary: Aqui está a segunda aventura de Emmett passando mais um tempo com Renesmee, depois de um ano sem brincar com a garota. O que tem diferente da anterior? Uma Renesmee mais madura, o que vai render uma história mais... engraçada. Divirtam-se!


Babá Emmett II

E aí pessoinhas? Pois é, to aqui postando mais uma fic, a continuação da Babá Emmett. Tentei o meu melhor e eu espero que vocês gostem dessa Oneshot, que conta nada menos do que as confusões de Emmett e Renesmee quando estão sozinhos em casa. A diferença é que nessa fic temos uma Renesmee mais crescidinha e madura, o que vai render uma história mais... engraçada. Boa leitura! Ah! E umas reviews seriam bem legais.... *-*

E não posso esquecer de agradecer a minha Beta! Obrigadinha Thawara *-*

* * *

**POV Renesmee**

Hoje iria ser mais uma noite sem-graça. Era 17h00min e eu já estava morrendo de tanto tédio, sem nada para fazer. As noites costumavam ser mais legais antes daquele quase incêndio que Emmett causou, na cozinha no casarão branco. Meu pai disse que nunca mais me deixaria sozinha com ele, e claro que minha mãe não discordou. Juro, nunca tinha visto Emmett levar tanto "xixi" na minha vida. Meu pai e o vô Carlisle deram tanto sermão nele que até eu fiquei com pena. Coisas do tipo: "_Como você pode ser tão irresponsável" _disse Carlisle, ou então "_como você não consegue ligar um simples microondas sem quase matar minha filha!" _falou Edward quase pulando no pescoço dele – um exagero da parte dele, como um microondas poderia me matar?!

Só sei que a partir daquele dia eu não podia mais ficar sozinha com Emmett até ele aprender algo sobre primeiros socorros e tirar um diploma de sobrevivência na cozinha. Vampiros estressados.

Agora aqui estou, deitada de cabeça para baixo no sofá branco da grande sala, trocando os canais automaticamente, sem nem ver o que passava, enquanto meus pais estão sentados no sofá ao lado, trocando carinhos e me olhando pelas próximas horas, pois não havia ninguém para me cuidar hoje. Digamos que a possibilidade dos meus pais ficarem sozinhos com mais freqüência, para... hum... bom, para eles... para eles fazerem alguma coisa (Meu pai me olhou estranho. Qual é o problema?! Como se eu ainda tivesse quatro anos, na verdade eu tenho, mas... Ah! Esquece.) diminuiu bastante, afinal a pessoa mais desocupada e que poderia ficar de olho em mim era justo a pessoa que estava proibida de ficar comigo. De vez em quando Esme, Rose e Alice ficavam comigo, e elas adoravam, principalmente minhas tias doidas, que me levavam no shopping toda vez que cuidavam de mim. Mas não era a mesma coisa, eu queria que Emmett cuidasse de mim, ele era divertido, mesmo que às vezes isso incomodasse a alguns ou até mesmo a mim.

Ainda que ele fosse chato de vez em quando, era fácil de entender, afinal ele era O Emmett, mas o que eu não compreendia era porque simplesmente eu não podia ficar sozinha em casa com meu tio. Não ia dar uma festa, quebrar janelas ou ficar fumando drogas, longe disso...

- A gente confia em você. Mas sabe o que ocorreu da última vez – disse Edward.

- Pai, isso foi há um ano. E só por causa disso, você e a mãe vão perder noites olhando para minha cara?!

- A gente nunca reclamou filha – Bella colocou-se na defesa como se eu a tivesse ofendido.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer mãe. Você e o pai não ficam mais sozinhos à noite, e eu sei que vocês estão morrendo de tédio – Edward me encarou com uma expressão desconfiada, como se eu tivesse falado algo proibido. O que eu fiz? Que perseguição.

- Nada Renesmee. – No mesmo instante pude ouvir a risada familiar de Emmett vinda do andar de cima.

- Por que não conta a ela Edward? – Perguntou Emmett cheio de sarcasmo, "hãn?", pensei.

- Cale a boca Emmett! – Gritou Edward irritado.

Como eu disse antes: vampiros estressados. Eu já tinha sugerido várias alternativas, como por exemplo: eu ficar sozinha em casa. Era tão simples! Até Emmett poderia tirar umas folgas, todos ficariam felizes. Afinal, o que poderia acontecer de ruim? Eu tinha quatro anos, mas diferente de qualquer criança desta idade, parecia ter doze anos. Mas até mesmo meus pais não acreditavam na minha idade mental, tanto que era muito difícil convencer eles de que eu era capaz de ficar sozinha em casa. O que eu teria que fazer? Passar por algum tipo de ritual de passagem para provar que eu era madura o suficiente para me cuidar? Mais irritante ainda era quando eles diziam: "Você ainda é muito nova". _Sério!_ Eu já ouvi isso deixa eu ver... umas vinte vezes!

A outra alternativa sugerida era eu ficar com Jacob, claro que essa opção foi totalmente descartada por Edward. Ele ainda tinha uma leve rixa com Jake. Nem ele, nem Bella ainda tinham aceitado essa coisa de _imprinting _muito bem, mesmo depois de Jacob ter feito todo um discurso dizendo que não me obrigaria a nada, que o seu sentimento por mim era apenas fraternal, e por aí vai. Edward não queria que eu me apaixonasse tão cedo por Jacob, o que segundo ele, seria inevitável. Achei isso ridículo, me apaixonar... por Jacob. Ele era meu melhor amigo, isso era praticamente impossível, mas meu pai continuava com essa teoria tola.

Então tudo isso levava a sala de estar novamente. Tudo porque ninguém aceitava minhas soluções.

- Não concordo que essas ideias sejam soluções. Só trariam mais problemas – meu pai comentou. "Então dá uma ideia melhor!", pensei. Ele bufou desistindo e beijou minha mãe ternamente. Por favor! Tem menor de idade na sala!

- Agora você é criança?! – Sorriu meu pai convencido. Desisto! Caí do sofá, literalmente, e caminhei em direção a escada que levava para o segundo andar da casa.

- Onde você vai, querida? – Perguntou Bella.

- Vou jogar com Emmett.

- Amor, você sabe que você não pode...

- Mãe, Emmett é inofensivo! Parem com essa bobagem! – Estava subindo as escadas, e um silêncio havia invadido o cômodo. Então me virei para encará-los. Eles pareciam derrotados.

- Está certo – falou Edward. – Mas se ocorrer outro acidente, nunca mais... – finalmente o tédio havia ganhado dos meus pais! – Tchau filha, voltamos às 21h15min. – disse ele levantando-se e caminhando em minha direção para depositar um beijo em minha testa. Mamãe fez o mesmo, e depois os dois encaminharam-se em direção a porta da frente, que dava em direção a floresta.

Nem esperei eles saírem direito, subi correndo em direção a uma familiar porta de mogno, que abafava o som de um acelerador. Abri a porta: Emmett jogando no seu Play3, bem melhor. Ele tinha viciado no seu novo joguinho: Formula One Championship Edition. O jogo não era tão novo assim, mas ele tinha comprado semana passada o volante sem fio, então, digamos, era uma briga tirar ele da frente da televisão. Até a tia Rose tinha problemas para fazer isso. Mas ele vai sair daí da frente, vai sim!

- E aí pequena! – Saldou-me, dando palmadinhas no carpete cor de creme, indicando para sentar ao seu lado no chão. Ele estava vidrado em seu jogo de fórmula 1 na televisão de 42 polegadas LCD.

- Oi – cumprimentei em um tom desanimado, para dar ênfase no meu tédio, enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

- Entediada de ver seus pais se amassarem?! – Disse ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei qual é o sentido completo dessa pergunta, mas lá embaixo estava muito entediante. Quando eles estão entediados, eu também fico. Acho que estou virando o Jasper, com aquele seu dom bizarro.

- Não. Se você realmente tivesse se tornando ele, você estaria muito mais depressiva e estaria se amassando com a Alice – disse ele rindo.

- _Argh_, que nojo Emmett. Eu não sou bi.

- Achei que não entendesse dessas coisas? – Perguntou ele desconfiado me encarando.

- Fala sério, é inevitável quando se olha seriados na Warner. – 500 canais e nada para ver, até os documentários estavam entediantes.

- Edward sabe disso? – Perguntou ele desconfiado.

- O que?

- Que você anda olhando um canal que tem séries com conteúdo impróprio para menores de 14 anos?! Na sua idade você só pode olhar Discovery Kids – gargalhou ele.

- Ha! Já passei dessa fase.

- Edward sabe? – Insistiu ele.

- Ele não precisa saber – distorci.

- Garota, você é maligna– disse ele voltando a sua atenção para o jogo com uma risada no rosto.

Não acredito! Eu não tinha subido aqui em cima para ficar olhando ele jogar aquele jogo chato de corrida.

- Tio.

- Que? – Perguntou ele ainda vidrado na tela.

- O que a gente vai fazer?

- Ãhn? – Ele não estava dando a mínima para mim.

Levantei e fui atrás da parede e arranquei todos os fios possíveis que estavam conectados na tomada. Estava nem aí se iria estragar seu precioso Play3 ou ele não havia salvo o jogo: eu queria fazer alguma coisa. E além do mais, era graças a mim que a sua imagem com Edward estava melhorando.

- Por que você fez isso? – Levantou-se ele indignado.

- Há quase um ano que tenho morrido de tédio à noite porque ninguém aqui em casa me deixa ficar sozinha com você. E agora que eu consegui um pouco de crédito para você, vai me deixar mais uma noite atrofiando meu cérebro na televisão, ou vendo esse joguinho sem graça?! Não mesmo! – Eu apontava loucamente para ele, fazendo com que sua expressão ficasse assustada.

- Você simplesmente podia ter me pedido para desligar o jogo. Assim daria tempo de eu salvar ele! – Disse ele rindo discretamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma certa irritação na sua voz, como se eu fosse... retardada. Ele estava debochando de mim, isso era óbvio.

- Podia?!

- Bom... Acho que sim. – Disse ele mais irônico ainda.

- Você não ia desligar. Ultimamente, você anda bem distraído com esse jogo, por isso tomei uma atitude drástica de primeira.

- Tudo bem, mesmo você tendo desligado o jogo bem na última volta, eu não fico magoado. – disse com uma expressão suave, mas ainda sarcástica.

-Você está bem?! – Perguntei intrigada. Meu pai teve que puxar Emmett do quarto, literalmente, para que ele fosse caçar essa semana.

- Estou – disse ele sorrindo com as mãos na cintura.

- Tio, você é uma incógnita para mim. – Adorava usar palavras difíceis, para ele ficar com uma expressão tipo: "ãhn?".

- Uma que...? – Ele me olhou com aquela expressão adorável.

- Nada, nada. Então o que a gente vai fazer? Nada muito extremo, alguma história...

- Sei lá. Você me desconcentrou com essa palavra difícil – disse ele me interrompendo.

- Anda, você que é o tio criativo – ele sorriu com o elogio.

- Está certo. Deixe-me pensar... – isso era novidade, meu tio Emmett, pensando. Uau! Tinha que sair uma coisa muito boa. Enquanto pensava, ele estava fazia pose de pensativo, trocando o peso das pernas de dois em dois segundos. Como se ele precisasse...

- ÁÁHH! – Ele berrou, assustando-me.

- Que foi?! – Perguntei assustada.

- Esqueci de avisar à Rose onde estava seu par de scarpin vermelho que ela estava procurando hoje. Eles ficaram lá em cima do telhado, quando estava competindo com Jake quem jogava sapatos mais longe. – Ahh! Por isso que meus chinelos haviam sumido!

- Emmett...!

- Shhhiii... – ele me interrompeu mais uma vez – uma ideia está se aproximando.

Fiquei encarando ele por um longo tempo, esperando que ele falasse algo de interessante, mas nada. Perdi a paciência...

- Então...?! – Perguntei ansiosa.

- Já sei! – Ele me olhou com a face iluminada de empolgação.

- É divertido? – Perguntei super empolgada.

- Muito – o seu sorriso se tornou diabólico e brincalhão.

**1 hora depois. Ainda no quarto de Emmett e Rosalie...**

- Paintball?! – Perguntei intrigada, quando vi a imagem que estava estampada na frente da caixa. Dois garotos, super bem equipados, segurando a arma de Paintball.

- Acho que sim... – Emmett respondeu duvidoso.

- Você ficou maluco?! – Falei exasperada, sentando ao seu lado no chão. – Se a gente jogar isso aqui dentro, é capaz do vovô e da vovó expulsarem você de casa!

- Que nada! Eles me amam. Além do mais, quem disse que a gente vai brincar dentro de casa?

Tem razão, ele não havia mencionado nada do gênero.

Fiquei observando ele tentando abrir a embalagem, que ainda estava fechada, já que uma hora de espera fora somente para achar o tal negócio. Depois que o tiramos da caixa, procuramos o manual e começamos a ler, para entender como _aquilo_ funcionava. Tenho que admitir, meu tio estava realmente tentando ser uma babá aplicada.

Espera...

- Como a gente vai jogar se só temos uma arma?

- Não se preocupe monstrinha – ele passou a sua grande mão em minha cabeça, bagunçando meu cabelo que estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, o fazendo ficar uma _coisa_. Odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. – Eu comprei duas, caso estragasse uma – disse orgulhoso enquanto eu amarrava o meu cabelo de novo.

- Menino esperto – sussurrei sarcástica, dando leves risadinhas.

Mas ele nem ligou, já estava ficando concentrado demais, lendo o manual. Desisti de ler. Se ele estava tão concentrado lendo, poderia me dar depois uma aula rápida de como funcionava o brinquedo. Se aquilo poderia ser chamado de brinquedo... Mais parecia que Emmett tinha roubado aquilo do arsenal de armas do exército americano do que comprado na internet em uma loja virtual de brinquedos.

Olhei-o novamente, ainda estava concentrado no pequeno livro de instruções. Então resolvi fazer alguma coisa útil e fui mexer na caixa para ver se eu achava o resto do equipamento. Abri-a e a única coisa que vi foi várias bolinhas coloridas, mas nada do resto...

- Hey, Tio... Onde estão às bandeiras, as roupas especiais...?

- Bandeiras? Roupas? – Perguntou ele com uma cara de desentendido. Isso é que é saber das regras do jogo.

- Sim. O jogo requer roupas especiais para ser jogado, para nos proteger. E também tem o objetivo do jogo: pegar a bandeira do adversário no outro lado do campo, não é?

- Tem? – Aí meu santo!

- Tem!

- Nem sabia que tinha que fazer isso no jogo. Na verdade, nem sabia a existência disso – ele apontou para a arma – e nem que a brincadeira tinha nome.

- Então por que você comprou-as, se nem sabia para que serviam?

- Sei lá! Eu estava vagando pela loja de equipamentos esportivos na internet e elas apareceram. Então eu li que elas serviam para jogar bolinhas de tinta e comprei.

- Mas quando...?

- Verão passado, quando todos estavam de férias, e só estava eu e Rose aqui. Então aproveitei que ninguém estava em casa para me vigiar e comprei. Ou você acha que se alguém soubesse disso me deixariam comprar? – Ele sorriu travesso olhando para o seu novo _brinquedinho_. Ele tinha razão, se meu pai soubesse, não deixaria isso passar pela porta.

- Então... como vai ser se a gente não tem a metade dos equipamentos?

- Não faça drama Nessie. A gente tem o principal e o mais divertido equipamento. O resto é desnecessário – falou sorrindo e largando o livrinho. – Onde estão as bolinhas? – Perguntou-me. Atirei a caixa que estava em minhas mãos e fiquei observando ele carregar a arma com um monte de bolinhas.

- Mas como...

- Nessie, escuta – ele levantou-se e se abaixou para ficar da minha altura. – As regras serão: acerte o outro com a maior quantidade possível de bolinhas. Simples. Sem mais perguntas – levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu closet pegar mais uma caixa semelhante àquela.

- Mas tio...

- Renesmee, eu já disse, sem mais perguntas. Relaxa – ele sentou-se no chão novamente e começou a abrir a outra caixa.

- Mas essa é importante! – Insisti.

Ele olhou derrotado para mim.

- O que é?

- O que a gente vai fazer depois que acabar as tintas?

Com essa pergunta ele pareceu não se incomodar. Ele deu um grande sorriso para respondê-la.

- Quem correr mais rápido até aqui o quarto, vai conseguir recarregar, caso o contrário, se dá mal.

**45 minutos depois. Sala de estar da mansão...**

Eu ainda insisti muito com o negócio de equipamentos de proteção, mas meu tio disse que éramos vampiros, então nunca iríamos nos machucar com umas míseras bolinhas. Tinha lógica, mas algo que ele não havia lembrado é que ele era vampiro e eu era mestiça. Por isso a dúvida ficava me incomodando, não tinha certeza se elas iriam me machucar. Mas acabei desistido da preocupação. Até agora eu nunca havia me quebrado, e não seria hoje que isso iria acontecer.

Então depois dessa discussão saudável, fomos trocar nossas roupas por uma mais desgastada - o que foi meio difícil de achar, já que Alice está sempre comprando novas roupas e dando as velhas para a caridade -, para nos encontramos na sala. Quando nos encontramos, Emmett estava vestido com uma calça abrigo preta e uma camisa branca. Já eu não dei tanta sorte assim. Quando fui procurar algo para vestir, só achava jeans novinhos e blusas de manga curta que eu nem havia usado. Não tive opção e coloquei um jeans skinny preto e uma blusa regata amarela. Conversaria com Alice depois.

Então revisamos todas as combinações que havíamos feito lá em cima. Depois que terminamos de repetir as mesmas coisas umas três vezes, Emmett foi correndo se esconder, enquanto eu me encostei na parede para contar até cem. O jogo seria meio injusto, tenho que admitir, afinal eu tinha pulsação e tinha a necessidade de respirar, então Emmett poderia me ouvir facilmente. Diferente dele, que poderia trancar a respiração, fazendo com que as coisas ficassem mais difíceis para mim. Ah! E daí! Era para eu estar feliz, afinal finalmente estaria fazendo algo realmente divertido com meu tio depois de um ano. Algumas injustiças não deixariam as coisas menos divertidas, pelo menos eu esperava isso.

10, 11, 12, 13... Mas por que tenho contar até cem? É uma inutilidade, vampiros são rápidos o bastante para se esconderem em 10 segundos! Ele com certeza já tinha encontrado um lugar, não ia ficar que nem uma tola esperando ele decidir-se onde iria se esconder. Saí da sala caminhando em direção ao pátio – onde havíamos combinado de brincar, já que não queríamos nos encrencar sujando a casa – com a arma colada no meu peito e o dedo sobre o gatilho.

Desci as escadas da entrada principal cautelosamente, mesmo que isso não adiantasse muito coisa, já que meu coração estava a mil por hora por causa da minha ansiedade. Olhava para todos os lados, esperando que Emmett saltasse de alguma árvore, de cima do telhado ou qualquer outro lugar que eu não conseguisse imaginar.

Quando coloquei finalmente meus pés no chão, depois de descer as escadas lentamente, ouvi um barulho vindo das árvores da entrada do bosque. Olhei fixamente para o ponto de onde vinha o barulho, mas não enxerguei nada. Mesmo assim coloquei a arma a posto, para ele não me pegar despreparada, ou pelo menos para mim conseguir acertar algo nele.

No instante seguinte, ouvi mais um barulho nas árvores, mas desta vez vinha do meu lado esquerdo. Olhei a procura dele, mas nada...

- Que droga! – Resmunguei.

Então ouvi sua risada, e não hesitei. Não o havia enxergado, mas mesmo assim atirei em direção de onde vinha a risada.

- Droga, Nessie! – Sim, eu tinha acertado ele. Eu sou demais, sou demais!

- Droga! – Falei no segundo seguinte.

Olhei para minha barriga, a blusa estava verde. Se fosse vermelho, juraria que fosse sangue. Emmett tinha acertando-me em cheio. Fiquei parada por um instante, esperando que a dor aparecesse, mas nada, só uma sensação estranha, parecia que haviam me cutucado, mas nada além disso. Meu tio realmente tinha razão. Uma das raras vezes que ele tinha razão.

Mas não perdi a oportunidade de me divertir.

Atirei-me no chão, fingindo sentir muita dor, rolando de um lado para outro na grama úmida – pois o dia estava caindo e o sereno se aproximando – para dramatizar. Mas não me esqueci de largar a arma, pelo o contrário, segurava ela firmemente com a minha mão direita, com o dedo no gatilho, enquanto minha outra mão estava sobre a minha barriga. Para dramatizar mais ainda. Não demorou 5 segundos e pude ouvir os passos apressados de Emmett vindo em minha direção.

- Pequena! Pequena! Você está bem?! – Ele atirou-se ao meu lado, tirando a minha mão para massagear minha barriga. – Eu devia ter te ouvido, eu devia ter pesquisado mais sobre esse jogo! Edward e Bella vão me atirar no fogo! A família inteira vai me odiar para sempre! – Eu tinha melhorado na minha atuação, pois estava fazendo efeito!

"Agora!", pensei.

Não tinha como errar. Num movimento rápido levantei meu braço e acertei bem no peito dele, fazendo a tinta espirrar até mesmo em mim. Tinta amarela no meu rosto, _que bom_.

Ele me fitou incrédulo, como se não acreditasse no que eu acabara de fazer. Dei um sorriso maléfico, e comecei a atirar tintas nele novamente. Ele levantou correndo em direção a floresta, creio que para pegar a sua arma, e eu fui atrás, sem desperdiçar nenhuma brecha que eu conseguia para acertá-lo até ele achar o seu brinquedinho.

Foi a partir desse momento que eu comecei a correr em direção oposta. Fiquei, acho, que uns quinze minutos assim, fugindo dele. Emmett ficava alucinado com aquilo nas mãos, e o pior de tudo é que ele era muito bom na mira, me fazendo levar três boladas de tinta seguidas em minhas costas na última, e bem sucedida, tentativa.

Eu me irritei tanto com isso que me virei sem medo algum e comecei a atirar em sua direção. Eu parecia um leão correndo atrás de uma presa. Ficamos um tempão correndo, e quando ele virou-se para me acertar, não ocorreu nada. Eu não entendi. Acho que ele estava tentando me assustar, o que conseguiu. Mas mesmo assim, ele continuou correndo, fugindo de mim antes mesmo que eu me recuperasse do susto. De repente, enquanto eu corria em sua direção para tentar acertá-lo, ele virou-se bruscamente para direita e começou a correr em direção a casa. Acelerei ainda mais para alcançá-lo antes de ele colocar os pés dentro de casa, mas não consegui. Ele subiu as escadas da entrada da casa e fechou a porta na minha cara, fazendo-me acertar uma bola de tinta na mesma.

Não pensei duas vezes, e empurrei a porta com uma força desnecessária, achando que ele estava atrás dela. Mas quando entrei, não o enxerguei. Olhava para todos os cantos e não o achava.

"Calma Renesmee. Respira fundo e concentre-se nos barulhos", pensei comigo mesma.

Percorri a casa com a minha audição, e ao mesmo tempo olhando para todos os lugares que meu campo de visão alcançava. Até que percebi um barulho estranho no quarto, lá em cima. Droga! Ele está recarregando a arma! Como eu não me dei conta antes! Eu devia ter subido lá em cima antes dele! Eu estava ferrada, mas ainda tinha chances de impedir ele.

Corri até lá, mas já era tarde demais. Ele me esperava na ponta da escadaria, com a arma cheia de bolinhas de tinta, me encarando sorridente.

- E aí, monstrinha? – Perguntou ele risonho.

Droga!

Acertei o máximo de bolinhas nele, errando a maioria, até minha munição acabar. Agora, o que eu ia fazer? Entrei em desespero, não sabia o que fazer. Meu tio havia pego todas as bolinhas que restavam lá cima. Não vi outra alternativa a não ser correr. Joguei a arma no chão e desci as escadas, quase desequilibrando na tinta, e comecei a fugir, escondendo-me, em uma tentativa inútil, dele. Corri pela cozinha e subi as escadas novamente, todo este percurso era feito com o Emmett na minha cola. Olhei para minha volta enquanto corria desesperada no terceiro andar da casa na tentativa de achar alguma solução. Pensei em entrar em algum quarto, mas não iria adiantar, Emmett com certeza arrombaria a porta e eu ficaria encurralada. Então, não sei como, desviei-me dele e pulei todos os degraus de uma vez só. Corri mais um pouco e fiz o mesmo em mais um lance de escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar, a sala. Olhei rapidamente a minha volta e não pensei duas vezes em me atirar atrás do sofá.

Naquele breve instante de paz, pude ver o estado que me encontrava: minha blusa pingava tinta, meu cabelo... agora adquirira uma nova coloração indefinida e eu não conseguia mais ver a palidez dos meus braços de tanta tinta que neles tinham.

- Saía daí, Nessie! – Gritou Emmett divertindo-se com a situação. Podia ouvir a tinta estourando no sofá, e a cada estouro que eu ouvia, eu me encolhia cada vez mais com as mãos em minha cabeça.

- Está certo, tio! Eu me rendo! Você venceu... – falei derrotada, levantando-me de trás do sofá, com as mãos para cima.

- Yes! Eu ganhei! Ganhei, ganhei, ganhei... – ele dançava feito um idiota por toda sala, rebolando sem parar. Controlei-me para não rir, só para não dar o braço a torcer.

- Eu já entendi que você ganhou! – Falei emburrada.

- Ah... Agora minha sobrinha favorita vai ficar emburradinha – ele fez um beicinho e atirou-se no sofá.

Atirei-me no sofá também, ficando ao seu lado, encarando sua expressão de felicidade. Idiota.

- Não vou ficar emburrada, tenho espírito esportivo – defendi-me, encarando-o. Sua aparência não estava muito diferente da minha: uma cores de tinta misturadas na roupa e nos braços.

- Sei, sei...

- Estou falando sério!

- Eu não te contrariei! Concordei com você!

- Concordou de uma forma estranha – analisei.

Ele deu uma risadinha e atirou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, como se estivesse cansado. Fiz o mesmo, afinal eu realmente estava cansada. De repente olhei para o teto, as luzes já haviam se acendido... Levantei bruscamente minha cabeça e virei para trás. Olhei através da grande parede de vidro para o céu. Nossa, já era noite! Que horas seriam agora?!

Emmett pareceu perceber o meu espanto e me encarou.

- O que houve? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Que horas são?

Ele olhou para o seu _modesto_ relógio de pulso, que com certeza era do tamanho da minha palma.

- São 21h02min. Por quê?

21h02min, 21h02min, 21h02min. Tinha alguma coisa há essa hora...

Eu olhei a minha volta, a casa toda manchada de tinta...

*#$=!!!$, meus pais chegariam daqui a 13 minutos! E a casa estava um caos. Eu e Emmett nos distraímos e acabamos correndo para dentro de casa e agora... tudo na sala tinha tinta!!!! Não só a sala, mas toda a casa!! A única coisa que havia sobrevivido eram as fotos que estavam na estante, mas o resto... até o piano do meu pai havia sido vítima! Eu acabaria morta junto com Emmett desta vez!

- Emmett!!! – Dei um berro que fez Emmett pular do sofá.

- O que houve?! – Perguntou-me assustado.

- Emmett...

- Fala criança!

- Pai, mãe, 21h15min, tinta...

- O que você está dizen... – ele parou de repente, parecendo assimilar as poucas palavras que eu tinha falado. – Meu santinho! A gente vai morrer! – Ele gritava agora junto comigo, enquanto nos abraçávamos, balançando para frente e para trás. – O que a gente vai fazer agora?

- Eu só tenho 4 anos. O que você quer que eu faça!

- Você é mais esperta do que eu!

- Você é que é o adulto!

- Mas você que é a superdotada!

- E você é o responsável por mim!

- A gente vai se danar! – Começou ele a gritar novamente.

Ele tinha razão. O que a gente ia dizer para os meus pais?

De repente nós paramos com um barulho que vinha lá de fora: sussurros fracos e familiares. Eu e Emmett olhamos um para o outro com os olhos arregalados de desespero.

- Estranho... como está silencioso... – disse minha mãe desconfiada.

- Pois é... muito estranho... – concordou meu pai.

Eu e meu tio ficamos nos olhando, cuidando auditivamente cada passo que meus pais davam, até que eles pararam na porta.

- Mas o que... – meu pai começou a falar , mas interrompeu a si mesmo.

- O que há, amor? – Perguntou minha mãe assustada. Mau sinal.

Era óbvio que ele havia lido nossos pensamentos. Então ele entrou bruscamente, fazendo com que a porta batesse na parede. Como ela ainda estava pregada? Eu não sei...

- Renesmeee Carlie Cul... – ele começou a gritar meu nome, mas não terminou, ficou estatizado com a nova decoração que a casa havia adquirido. Nós dois nos levantamos imediatamente, com medo tomando conta de nós. Meus pais pareciam ter congelado na entrada da casa.

- Oi... – cumprimentou Emmett. Má ideia. Má ideia.

Eles nos encararam, e quando me fitaram, ficaram ainda mais boquiabertos com o que viram. Claro... meu novo _look_ que eu havia arranjado com a brincadeira.

Eu achava que não poderia ficar pior, mas ficou. O resto da família chegou, e a cena dos meus pais se repetiu novamente, só que desta vez quem representava eram os recém chegados. Mas o pior de tudo ainda nem havia começado...

- Emmett Cullen!!! – Gritou Esme de um modo assustador e com uma expressão feroz. Esme não era o tipo de vampiro que você tinha motivos para ter medo, mas agora ela estava me dando medo.

- Oi mãe! – Saldou Emmett todo feliz. Eu o olhei apavorada, ele queria morrer?

- O que você fez aqui?! Você destruiu a casa! Até minha tapeçaria marroquina! Emmett Cullen, você enlouqueceu!!! – Agora era oficial, minha vó realmente estava me dando muito medo.

- Mãe, era só uma brincadeira...

- Brincadeira?! – Agora era vez de Carlisle. – Você pintou a casa inteira! – Ele gesticulava os braços no ar feito louco e não parava de gritar com Emmett.

Aproveitei a fresta e comecei a sair da sala, já que todos estavam entretidos com Emmett...

- Volte aqui, Renesmee Carlie Cullen – meu pai chamou-me com um tom de voz que me deu medo.

Virei-me lentamente e encontrei os olhares nada agradáveis dos meus pais.

- Sim?

- Explicações – pediu-me minha mãe dura.

- Bom... – o que eu iria falar?! – A gente estava brincando, então a gente se distraiu e acabamos entrando em casa sem perceber...

- Como vocês não perceberam?! Vocês simplesmente entraram e não perceberam que estavam jogando tinta no meu piano?! – Meu pai perguntou indignado.

- Sim – eu e Emmett respondemos com o sorriso amarelo.

Meus avós e meus pais encararam nós dois com olhares feios, enquanto o resto dos meus tios – que estavam mais afastados, ainda na porta, meio surpresos com que viam – olhavam para nós dois com um olhar piedoso e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

Pois é, a discussão não havia nem começado...

**3 dias depois...**

O músculo do meu braço direito estava doendo e eu estava quase dormindo. Era nessas horas que eu queria ser uma vampira por completo. O motivo: pelo menos, quando eu tivesse que limpar toda casa como castigo, tentando tirar aquelas manchas de tinta que só saíam quando eu quase quebrava a escova, eu não sentiria meus braços ficarem dormentes e não estaria cansada.

Sim, esse foi o castigo que definiram a três dias atrás, claro, depois de uma bronca que durou uma hora inteirinha. Teve gente que até tentou me defender, como Emmett (o que foi muito legal da parte dele) e Jacob no dia seguinte, mas não rolou. Nada do que havia sido falado naquela noite foi retirado depois.

Mas Emmett também recebeu o seu. Ele teria que limpar a casa, como eu, mas como ele não ficaria cansado nunca, o vovô e a vovó decidiram sumir com o Play3 e todos os seus jogos. Emmett até tentou implorar para a tia Rose para dar uma ajuda, mas como aconteceu comigo, nada aconteceu. Ela disse que ele merecia, pois ele tinha me dado um mal exemplo. Esse argumento foi meio idiota, mas achei melhor ficar quieta para não sobrar mais para mim.

Parei de esfregar por um instante, pois eu merecia um descanso, se não meu braço cairia. Olhei para o cômodo e suspirei deprimida: ainda tinha o piano e toda a parede de vidro por trás dele. É, meu braço iria cair até o fim da semana.

- Ah... não deprimi pequena – falou meu tio que limpava a parede da sala atrás de mim. – Tem um lado positivo nisso tudo.

Ponto positivo?! Ele tinha bebido algum produto de limpeza? Não tinha nenhum ponto positivo!

- Sabe qual é? – Insistiu ele.

- Não, não sei qual é, Emmett – falei emburrada.

- A gente vai passar muuuito tempo juntos. Não é o que você queria? – Ele deu uma risadinha debochada.

_Pois é._


End file.
